cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparta
Category:GUARD Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Sparta |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Pink |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founders || Bush_84 & Micro Miner (12 March 2007) |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Kings | *King: Epik High *King: Wolverine |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Ephors | * Foreign Affairs: Kenneth_Cole * Defense: Adjikistan & Johnathan Flaherty * Internal Affairs: Chalky & Legion Gadarene * Economy: Bush_84 & Fonzi * Education: Magge & Tyranus |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Foriegn Relations || * ex-GUARD * Protector of SPQR * Protector of United Southern Alliance * Protector of LeGiG * MoADP with Valhalla * MADP with TPF * MDP with NpO * MDP with NPO * ODP with ArGo |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Statistics |Stats |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Forum Link |Forum |} The Charter of Sparta I. Preamble This Document is meant to set out the rights, rules, and regulations of Sparta. All member nations of Sparta agree to the set rules and regulations presented by this charter. II.Principle of Sparta Sparta is dedicated to become a strong alliance in Cybernations. We strive to achieve this through sacrifice and unity as our slogan shall be "Through sacrifice and unity comes strength!" Sparta shall hold its military and economy above all else. For it is through our economy that our military will thrive, thus our slogan and code shall be upheld. The Spartan phalanx was strong because of the phalanx as a whole. Not because of it's individual members. We shall also strive to achieve such strength via alliance programs ensuring that as a unit we remain powerful. III. Spartan Government Kings of Sparta # In ancient Sparta there were two kings from two families. As such, this alliance will also have two kings. The Kings are the supreme leaders of Sparta. # The Kings of Sparta shall remain King until either one resigns. If such a travesty does occur a successor shall be named by said king. # The Kings can veto any decision passed with less than a 75% majority. They have one vote each. # The Kings have the power to suspend or expel a nation from Sparta. # In the situation that Sparta doesn't approve of one or both of its Kings, a vote of no confidence may be held. Any Ephor may start this process, the Ephor would first make a vote between the Ephors ONLY. If 75% of the Ephors vote for the removal of a King then the vote would move on to all Spartans. They would also need a 75% majority to remove the King(s). If a King is removed, he/she shall then name a successor. A vote will then be held by all Spartans to decide if the specified successor should become the new King. If this candidate doesn't pass the vote then open elections shall be held where candidates step forward. At this time there are five (5) Ephor positions available in Sparta. The Ephors of Sparta # The Ephor of Foreign Affairs (2) # The Ephor of Defence (2) # The Ephor of Internal Affairs (2) # The Ephor of Economy (2) # The Ephor of Education (2) The Spartan populace will elect 4 members to be Ephors, then the Kings will appoint each Ephor to a specific Government Department (Foreign Affairs, Defense, Internal Affairs, Economy). Elections take place on the 1st of every second month. The term of office for an Ephor is two (2) months. *Ephor Succession If an Ephor is not able to do the job for a given time the following steps should be taken # If less then a week the deputy should take over in doing the job of the Ephor # If longer then a week the following steps should be taken ## The Kings should appoint a replacement Ephor ## The remaining Ephors should vote to approve the new Ephor ## If it doesn’t pass then the vote should go become open to membership ## They would elect a new Ephor in the same style as bi-monthly elections ## If the Ephor is approved he will appoint a new Deputy. # The New Ephor will serve as Ephor for the rest of the term. Note The Kings can remove Ephors if their job is not being done. Duties of an Ephor: *Ephor of Foreign Affairs # The Ephor of Foreign Affairs is part of the Sparta Government and has one vote. On matters regarding treaties and diplomacy he gains a veto similar to the Kings. (nb. Two vetoes used in opposition cancel each other out) # The Ephor of Foreign Affairs is in charge of the diplomatic service and may appoint diplomats and make revisions to Foreign policy with the approval of the Government. Essentially this job entails visiting numerous forums, lots of time on IRC chat, and other various forms of networking. *Ephor of Defense # The Ephor of Defense is in charge of coordinating attacks on other Alliances, coordinating our military, and of general wartime strategy. During times of peace the Minister of Defense must maintain the Spartan military machine through drills, general squad organization, and assigning squad leaders. # The Ephor of Defense gains emergency powers during wartime, allowing him to directly order any specific Sparta nation to attack another specific enemy nation. During peacetime he may not do this, although he may order a general attack. # The Ephor of Defense has one vote on the Sparta Government. On matters regarding War he has a veto similar to the Kings. (nb. Two vetoes used in opposition cancel each other out) # The Ephor of Defense is the only person, bar the Kings if they cannot be reached, who may authorize the use of a Nuclear Weapon. (See Article IV) *Ephor of Internal Affairs # The Ephor of Internal Affairs is in charge of recruitment, internal discipline, and other forum related matters. # Recruitment shall always be a major job of the Ephor of Internal Affairs. This not only includes recruiting new members, but also includes running the Agoge and other new recruit matters. # All members shall be accountable for Spartan law. If said laws are broken the Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of the punishment only to be overridden by the two Kings of Sparta. # Moderators for various forums may be assigned by the Ephor of Internal Affairs. This includes all forum aspects except the special forum for the Kings and the Military sections. *Ephor of Economy # The Ephor of Economy is in charge of organizing and distributing all types of aid. This includes all of our numerous aid programs. # The Ephor of Economy must mediate all inter alliance Tech Exchanges, to make sure every deal is fair. The Ephors & Kings vote on whether to pass or modify a treaty, whether to take Sparta as a whole into a war with another alliance, and on matters affecting the entire alliance. IV. Rules & Regulations # While we allow military freedom for Spartans, no member of Sparta may declare war on or attack any nation in CyberNations without the prior approval from either the Kings or the Ephor of Defense. # No member may use a Nuclear Weapon for any reason without the prior approval from either the Kings or the Ephor of Defense. # No member of Sparta may aid any nation that is not a Sparta member without the prior approval from either the Kings or the Ephor of Economy. # No member of Sparta may liaise with a government official from another Alliance without the prior approval from either the Kings or the Ephor of Foreign Affairs. # No member of Sparta may spy on any Alliance or pass classified intelligence to any Alliance or 3rd Party. If a member of Sparta breaks any of these rules, that member may be expelled from the Alliance. To apply for approval to declare war or use a Nuclear Weapon, you must post a new thread in the Defense forum. To apply for approval to aid a nation outside of Sparta, you must post a new thread in the Economy forum. To apply for approval to liaise with a government official from another Alliance, you must post a thread in the Foreign Affairs forum.